


Celle qui voit la trame

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [28]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 18th Century, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Points of View, Polly son frère ses soeurs, Sibling Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Polly, du point de vue de son frères et de ses sœurs. Entre autres…





	1. Venec Phantomhive, comte Phantomhive (1761)

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologie : Entre 1761 et 1785.
> 
> Personnages : 5 générations au-dessus de Ciel, c'est-à-dire la grande fratrie que forment les enfants du comte Caleb Phantomhive, dans l'ordre : Catherine (Cathy), Eléonore (Ely), Venec, Pénélope (Polly), Elisabeth (Lisa), Sixtine, May.
> 
> Note de l'auteur :  
> Explication du titre : je suis allée sur la page wikipedia de Pénélope, femme d'Ulysse et… copié-collé de wikipedia donc :  
> L'étymologie de « Pénélope » est discutée depuis l'Antiquité. […] Le philosophe Emmanuel d'Hooghvorst, quant à lui, donne comme étymologie: "celle qui voit la trame". Il voit en effet, dans le linceul de Laërte, celui de l'Art enseveli qui ne peut se redécouvrir qu'en "nocturne chymie de Pénélope"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pénélope "Polly" Butler est le quatrième enfant de Caleb Phantomhive. Venec (1741 - 1763), le troisième et son seul fils.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375#workskin)

.

* * *

 

Son père était mort. Le roi l'avait convoqué à Londres. Il était maintenant le Chien de garde.

Venec n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à être le Chien de garde.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix… Ou plutôt si, il y avait un choix possible. Il n'était pas son père. Rien ne l'obligeait à agir seul. Cela avait toujours été comme ça pour lui après tout. Même ses plus lointains souvenirs lui donnaient raison. Il n'avait jamais été seul. Avant George, le complice rencontré à Weston, et Grace, son épouse chérie, il y avait eu sa sœur, Polly.

Son père avait peut-être agi seul mais c'était pourtant deux paires de boucles d'oreilles bleues qu'il avait trouvé dans ses affaires, en compagnie de la bague que portait toujours le comte Phantomhive. Il y avait donc eu un temps où le Chien n'avait pas été seul…

Sa décision était prise. Peu importait la mort et le temps qui passait, il y aurait toujours Polly. Venec le savait.

 


	2. Elisabeth Phantomhive (1770)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pénélope "Polly" Butler est le quatrième enfant de Caleb Phantomhive. Elisabeth Phantomhive (1745 - 1770) est le cinquième.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375#workskin)

 

* * *

 

 

Elisabeth était en train de mourir. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle connaissait la gravité de ses blessures. Le médecin qui se tenait à ses côtés pouvait bien raconter ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir en vie et elle le savait.

Elisabeth leva les yeux tant bien que mal. Bien sûr, Polly était là. Polly et son air déçu et désapprobateur. Polly qui avait toujours réussi à rester en vie, peu importe la mission qu'on lui donnait, peu importe le danger.

Elisabeth essaya de lancer quelques piques ironiques d'un ton désinvoltes mais elle en fut incapable. Ses mots se perdirent dans un borborygme qui lui parut assourdissant.

Elisabeth avait sur la langue un goût de sang. Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit presque immédiatement. Quelqu'un venait de prendre sa main.

Polly…

Polly était là avec son air déçu et désapprobateur…

Polly…

Polly était là et serrait sa main avec une telle force, comme si une telle chose était suffisante pour la tirer de la tombe…

« Je suis désolée… »

Pendant un court instant, Elisabeth crut qu'elle avait enfin réussi à parler mais elle se trompait. Ce n'était pas elle qui venait de prononcer ses mots. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Moi aussi, je suis désolée, Polly…


	3. May Tufton, comtesse de Thanet (1773)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pénélope "Polly" Butler est le quatrième enfant de Caleb Phantomhive. May (1752-1831) est la petite dernière de la fratrie.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375#workskin)

.

* * *

  

Aujourd'hui, May se mariait mais elle n'avait aucun père et aucun frère pour la mener à l'Eglise. Elle avait des sœurs en revanche… Cinq sœurs ainées…

Catherine avait arrangé son mariage avec le comte de Thanet. May ne pouvait pas dire qu'Henri était l'homme dont elle avait rêvé pendant son enfance mais il était bon et gentil. C'était bien le plus important. Cathy l'avait bien choisi. May lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

Eléonore était venue avec son époux, Ahsley, et leurs enfants alors que leur domaine était si éloigné de celui des Phantomhive. May était heureuse de voir sa sœur mais elle savait que son mariage n'était pas la seule raison de sa présence. Il y avait un autre mariage en discussion depuis longtemps entre les Petty et les Phantomhive, celui d'Esther et de Charles. Les enfants s'étaient déjà vus plusieurs fois et avaient l'air de s'entendre. C'était une bonne nouvelle. May était certaine que dans quelques années, il y aurait un nouveau mariage à célébrer.

Elisabeth… Elisabeth était sa sœur absente, comme son frère, Venec, et son père, mais May était allée la voir la veille. Elle lui avait longuement parlé, agenouillée devant sa tombe dans le cimetière des Phantomhive après avoir rendu visite à la tombe de Venec et de Grace.

Sixtine, elle, avait passé la nuit avec May à rire et à discuter mais quand May avait souhaité que sa sœur soit capable de trouver un mari aussi plaisant qu'Henri, Sixtine n'avait rien dit. May lui avait demandé pourquoi mais Sixtine était restée silencieuse. Peut-être Polly savait-elle pourquoi mais… Mais c'était Polly. May n'était jamais très sûre des questions qu'elle pouvait lui poser.

Polly était… Sa sœur Polly. Elle dirigeait le domaine. Elle était le Chien de garde du roi. May savait qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment Henri parce qu'elle le trouvait trop gentil, doux et influençable mais elle n'avait pas cherché à empêcher ce mariage quand Cathy l'avait proposé. Parce que le domaine des comtes de Thanet était proche de celui des comtes Phantomhive ? Parce qu'un mari doux, gentil et influençable avait ses avantages ? Parce que Polly n'en avait rien à faire de ce mariage ? Parce que…

May n'en avait en fait aucune idée. C'était Polly. Il était souvent si compliqué de savoir ce que sa sœur pouvait réellement penser.


	4. Eléonore Petty, comtesse de Shelburne (Après 1773)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pénélope "Polly" Butler est la quatrième enfant de Caleb Phantomhive. Eléonore (1739-1787) est la deuxième.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375#workskin)

.

* * *

 

Eléonore vivait loin du domine de son enfance mais elle savait toujours ce qui s'y passait. Grâce à ses quelques visites. Grâce, surtout, aux lettres de sa grand-mère et de ses sœurs… Sauf Polly. Polly, elle, n'écrivait que rarement

Eléonore ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Entre le domaine Phantomhive et les affaires du Chien de garde, Polly devait avoir bien d'autres à chats à fouetter. Ce n'était pas comme si Eléonore ne recevait jamais de ses nouvelles de toute façon. Il y avait les lettres de ses autres sœurs et de sa grand-mère.

La dernière lettre de Cathy était inquiétante…

Eléonore ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée aux affaires du Chien de garde mais elle était une Phantomhive et comme tous les Phantomhive, elle avait des habitudes bien ancrées. Les lettres qu'elle échangeait avec les membres de sa famille, par exemple, étaient toujours codées… Surtout quand il était question du Chien de garde et de ce qu'elle faisait.

Au début, quand Eléonore avait commencé à lire la lettre de Cathy qui n'était comme à son habitude qu'un long récit de ses inquiétudes à propos de Polly, Eléonore s'était demandée pourquoi sa sœur ainée avait codée cette lettre avec tant de soin puis elle était arrivée au cœur des angoisses de Cathy : la dernière victoire en date du Chien de garde.

Eléonore comprenait mieux les inquiétudes de Cathy maintenant. Elle les partageait aussi mais d'une certaine manière, elle n'était pas aussi surprise que sa sœur du résultat de cette affaire. Ils étaient des Phantomhive. Nombreux étaient ceux qui disaient qu'il y avait en eux quelque chose de maudit ou de pourri. Parfois même les deux. Cathy pouvait bien essayer de le nier mais c'était vrai.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Calmer les inquiétudes de sa sœur sans doute mais comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle ne désapprouvait pas la décision de Polly et que si elle avait à la place de leur jeune sœur, elle aurait sans doute fait la même chose… Ou peut-être même pire encore.

 


	5. Catherine Watson-Wentworth, Marquise de Rockingham (Après 1773)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pénélope "Polly" Butler est le quatrième enfant de Caleb Phantomhive. Catherine (1738-1779) est l'ainée de la fratrie.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375#workskin)

.

* * *

 

Catherine vivait près du domaine de son enfance. Elle savait ce qui s'y passait rapidement. Car elle y allait souvent pour rendre visite à sa grand-mère, ses sœurs et son neveu. Car il y avait encore quelques domestiques suffisamment loyaux à l'ainée des demoiselles Phantomhive pour lui rapporter ce qui se passait là-bas. Elle ne cherchait pas à espionner Polly, sa jeune sœur qui dirigeait maintenant le domaine, évidemment. Polly avait toute sa confiance. Le domaine était florissant et les affaires du Chien de garde se terminaient toujours par la victoire de sa jeune sa sœur. Polly avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais…

Mais Polly avait changé. Catherine ne pouvait bien sûr pas nier qu'il y avait toujours eu une certaine dureté chez Polly. Elle se souvenait de ses colères et de ses éclats. Elle se souvenait de claquements de porte et de cris. Ceux de Polly et de leur père… Catherine se souvenait aussi des voix calmes qui les avaient toujours accompagnées, celle de leur frère, Venec, et celle de leur grand-mère.

Polly était beaucoup plus calme maintenant. Sa colère et sa rage semblaient s'être calmées mais Catherine était certaine que la raison de cette patience était la mort de Venec, Grace, Georges et du petit Oliver. Depuis ces jours noirs, elle s'était inquiétée pour Polly et elle continuait de le faire aujourd'hui.

Catherine était une Phantomhive. Elle avait que le Chien de garde devait parfois se montrer impitoyable et Polly avait toujours eu cette once de fer et de glace en elle qui lui permettait d'être inflexible si la situation l'exigeait.

Mais Polly n'avait jamais été cruelle… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 


	6. Sixtine Phantomhive (après 1781)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pénélope "Polly" Butler est le quatrième enfant de Caleb Phantomhive. Sixtine (1748-1836), comme son nom, l'indique est la sixième enfant de ce dernier.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375#workskin)

.

* * *

 

Il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement drôle à avoir la sœur d'Hélène, Sophie Collyweston, et la sienne, ensemble, dans la même pièce. Sophie Collyweston était une petite chose nerveuse et incapable de cacher ce qu'elle pensait, surtout quand elle se trouvait face à des personnes qu'elle détestait ou qui l'effrayait. Quant à la sœur de Sixtine…

Sixtine savait très bien ce que l'on disait sur sa sœur. Qu'elle était froide, impitoyable et cruelle. Qu'elle était un serpent, un démon ou une sorcière. Qu'elle était maudite. Que comme tous les Phantomhive, elle corrompait tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près. Qu'elle était même pire que tous les autres Phantomhive parce qu'elle était le Chien de garde. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle préféré la compagnie de tous ceux qui faisaient la lie de leur société au lieu de tenir son rang ainsi qu'elle le devait ?

Tout ce que les gens racontaient était partiellement vrai. C'était une chose que Sixtine ne pouvait pas nier. Polly était froide et impitoyable, cruelle aussi quand la situation l'exigeait. C'était ce qu'elle devait être. Polly était le Chien de garde depuis vingt ans. Un Chien de garde qui réglait ses affaires avec le coeur sur la main ne pouvait pas rester en vie bien longtemps. C'était évident.

Mais Polly n'était pas que ça. Les sourires de Polly, ces trop rares sourire qui n'existaient que pour ses sœurs ou leur neveu, Charles, en étaient bien la preuve pour Sixtine. De plus, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'amuser du malaise de Sophie Collyweston. Polly ne l'avouerait jamais bien sûr mais Sixtine connaissait sa sœur. Elle savait.


End file.
